Missing Secrets
by TwiKnight
Summary: Edward left Bella. He left her with no memory of him. He erased her mind completely, leaving no trace of him ever existing in her mind. She keeps getting visions of him... Will she find out who this angel is? Will they reunite? (Set in New Moon)
1. Recovery

Missing Secrets

Chapter 1: Recovery

He's left her. He left her with no memory of him. He erased her mind completely, leaving no trace of him ever existing in her mind. She's left all alone with no clue what has happened during the past eight months.

"Bella... Please wake up," Charlie sounded worried.

"Don't worry Mr Sawn, she'll wake up in a moment." A woman's voice said. "Such a shame Dr Cullen left. I heard that you guys were great friends, right?"

"Yes." Charlie replied.

Who was Dr Cullen? I would have heard Charlie talk about him to me... Like he does with all of his friends. Strange.

"Is it true?" The woman paused. "Is it true that he loved her?" She blurted. It went silent for a while until Charlie answered "If he did... He wouldn't of left her with no memory of him. But, yet again... He kind of done the right thing. I mean she would probably be sulking every second of every day if she knew him. She truly loved him."

Who were they talking about?

I started to squint through my eyes until they fluttered open. The bright natural light burnt my eyes for a moment.

"Bella!" Charlie cried out. He then hugged me tight.

I felt really strange. I looked around me to find that I was covered with tubes and the woman was in fact a nurse. I was in a hospital.

"What happened?" I moaned. "My head hurts," I complained.

"I'll get you some aspirins darling," The nurse said. She then left the room.

"Bella," Charlie smiled.

"Dad," I said. He smiled. "What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well honey... You hit your head and then you went into concussion. I was worried sick." I could tell that he was lying, but I decided to go with it.

"Here you go," The nurse walked back in and handed me the aspirins and a bottle of water. Ugh. I hated swallowing things. I put the aspirins in my mouth and chucked the water in my mouth. I tried hard to swallow them, but I couldn't. Instead my cheeks puffed out like bugs bunnies.

"Swallow honey," The nurse said. I closed my eyes and gulped the thing down my throat. That's when I chocked on water. I grabbed the water bottle and vigorously drank water. I then heard them two laughing.

"What, so I choke and start to gradually die and you two stand there laughing." I rolled my eyes.

"So stubborn," Charlie pointed out.

"Well Mr and Miss Swan. You guys will be ready to leave in a few hours." "We just need to do a check up on Bella and you're out of here."

The rest of the day I was checked on and to be honest I didn't need to be in my opinion. I felt perfectly fine. They then handed me my medication and I was out of there.

"Welcome back Bella." Charlie said as he pushed the wheelchair... Which I was in. I honestly couldn't believe they put me in a wheelchair. I sighed as Charlie put me in his cruiser. I hated being in that car. It always looked like that I was the criminal. Bella Swan. The number one criminal in town. The one that stole the hearts of many boys but rejected every single one of them. That was her crime according to them. I laughed at that thought.

"What you laughing at?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." I replied whilst stopping my lips twitch into a smile.

"Hmm" Charlie said curiously.

Charlie turned on the radio and 'Claire De Lune' started to flow through the speakers. I couldn't help but to think that I was missing something... Or someone. That's when I had a vision. A very vivid vision. It felt like I was there.

I saw a car. A shiny silver Volvo car. It was parked in my schools parking lot. I was walking down the stairs and then me being me, I lost my footing and was about to come face first on the ground, but something gripped my arms to stop me. I looked up to see an angel. He had auburn hair, pale skin, blood red lips, liquid gold eyes that were staring deep into my eyes. My heart was pumping so fast. He gave me a concerned look as I composed my self and headed towards the car. He opened my door and I jumped in and the next thing you know was that he was already in he drivers seat. He turned on the radio and Claire De Lune started to play. I then looked at him in awe and he looked back smiling. That's when the vision ended.

I shook my head and blinked furiously at what I saw. That boy. That boy was an angel. He was perfect in every way.

"Bella, we're here." Charlie shook my arm.

"Oh," I replied and got out the car.

The house still looked the same. I looked at the driveway and then another quick vision. I saw that boy again leaning on his car looking at my window with a smile on his perfect face. My heart fluttered.

"Come on in Bells." Charlie said.

I walked in the house and another vision entered my head. That boy was inside my house meeting Charlie.

"You have to eat and then you'll go straight to bed. You need to rest as you go back to school tomorrow. You've been gone for two days."

Damn Charlie for reminding me of school.

"What day is it today?" I asked

"Wednesday." He replied as he took a sip of beer.

"And I was out since when?" I asked.

"Straight after school on Monday. You came home and banged your head and the next thing you know, you were out." "You had me worried Bells." He consoled.

Charlie tossed me a sandwich and I headed upstairs to get ready for school. I then opened my bed room door and I looked at my bedroom when all a sudden a crystal clear vision entered my head. A vision of me and that angel kissing. It was so perfect and then I snapped out of it. I started to heat up as my heart pounded furiously.

I stumbled towards my bed to calm down, but yet again I had a vision. I was sleeping next to the angel. He was awake just stoking my hair. The vision stopped again as I was freaking out.

Who is he? I then had this sudden urge of wanting him. He was mine. No one else's. I then realised that the visions were probably from the medication. I started to get disappointed. I wish he was real. I wish he was mine.


	2. Strange

Chapter 2: Strange

I woke up the next morning with my head hurting. I thought a shower would make me feel better, which it did. I was refreshed and ready to go.

I wore my black jeans and paired it with a royal blue top and black converses. I grabbed my worn out red rucksack and my brown leathered jacket and headed to my car. I started the engine and headed to school.

All I could think about was those strange visions. I had a sleepless night as I only thought about him. Trying to see him in my dreams were a lot more harder. Everything was blurred. I was trying to find out who he was, where he came from, but nothing was all I got out of that attempt. It made me frustrated.

I parked my car in my usual spot and got out of the car only to be treated with another vision.

The Volvo car was parked four lanes above mine. The boy was there his hands in fists as he watched me like I was something to eat. A huge, like huge bulked up guy was there and snapped him out of staring at me. The vision stopped and this time I felt scared, not flattered.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around only to be picked up and spun around by Mike Newton.

This guy had a crush on me ever since he saw me. He was a nice guy and all, but he's not my type, besides my friend Jessica had her eyes on him. I couldn't go out with him and make Jessica hate/envy me for the rest of my life.

Mike put me down.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What's up Bella? You were gone for ages, I started to get worried! What did Cullen do to you? Speaking of Cullen, he hasn't been in for ages either." Mike quizzed.

Before I could ask if he meant Dr Cullen a high pitched voice rang through my ears. Jessica.

"Oh, hey Bella. I see your back." She said blankly.

Great. Here comes the jealousy boat.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted her with a smirk.

"Bella!" I turned around and Tyler, Eric and Angela were racing towards me.

"Hey girl!" Tyler said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey dude not cool." Mike snarled.

"What she's not yours" Tyler snapped back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Technically, I'm not any of yours." I stated.

"Ugh. That Cullen guy still has his finger wrapped around you hasn't he. Damn it." Tyler cried.

Okay, who is Cullen?

"Tyler!" Lauren shouted from a distance.

Well here comes the witch.

"The hell is wrong with you! You were supposed to meet me by my locker five minutes ago." She then paused as she laid her eyes on me.

"Oh I see," She paused again. "Bella," She straightened up her posture and looked down on me.

"Lauren," I bellowed.

She then returned her attention to Tyler.

"Let's go then!" She demanded.

"Bye guys."

Poor Tyler.

"Welcome back Bella." Angela said.

**RINGGGG**

"We should get to class." Eric noted "Bye Bella." Both Eric and Angela said as they raced off to class.

"See you around Bells," Mike said as he jogged to Eric and Angela.

Jessica was still there.

"Sorry I'm acting like this." Jessica said. "I just want Mike to be mine."

"I get it Jess. Don't worry." I reassured her and she nodded. She then hugged me and ran off to Mike.

I noticed that the parking lott was almost empty so I ran to my first class. English.

I went inside the classroom and was relived that I wasn't late. I sat down and then a vision appeared in my mind again.

It was the same boy. He was sitting next to me looking at me deep in the eyes. The vision stopped.

The rest of the day went by slow. But I kept getting vision. Like once I was in the corridor and then I had a vision of the boy carrying me in his arms, my face burrowed in his chest.

Lunch came and I entered the cafeteria

"Hey Bella!" Tyler threw a cucumber at me.

I gave him the death glare.

I walked towards my friends and then I had a vision again.

I saw a beautiful blonde girl holding hands with that huge guy I saw in one of my other visions. Then I saw a small pixie haired girl enter the cafeteria, her hands were joined to a boy with blonde hair as well as a face filled with pain. And then I saw him. That boy. That Angel. Then my vision stopped.

"Uh Bella, you coming or what?" I heard Eric say

I smiled at them as I continued walking towards them. Maybe this wasn't the medication I was on? What if that all of those stuff I was seeing were once real? I then shook off that thought. I was hallucinating, right?

"So how was your first day back Bells?" Mike asked.

"Same old same old" I replied.

"So the Winter Wonderland dance is in a few weeks and I was wondering if -" And then Jessica threw her water at him.

Kill me.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... Here let me help." Jessica was as shocked as I was. She grabbed a few napkins and started wiping the water of his face, his clothes on the other hand were drenched.

"Forget it Jess." Mike got up and left. He was definitely embarrassed.

Then Jess got up and left. The rest of us sat there silently.

"Wow." Tyler blurted out. "You know I'm kind of lucky that she done that, because now it's my turn. Bella I was wondering if you want to go to the Winter Wonderland dance with me?" He gave me a smirk. As badly as I wanted to throw water on him also I politely said

"Sorry Tyler, I'm still recovering from my hit. I won't be able to go with you. And besides Lauren wouldn't be happy if I did."

"I broke up with Lauren." He smiled and winked at me.

I was about to get up and leave but before I did Tyler quickly said "We still have prom."

He did not just say that! My jaw dropped open. I then ran out of the cafeteria avoiding more talk with Tyler.

My last lesson of the day was Biology. I then entered the room and then another vision ran through my mind.

I was walking into Biology and I saw the angel sitting down with a free seat next to him. I went to hand a slip to sir, but in the process I was in front of a fan. The next thing I knew was that the angel quickly put his hand over his nose.

What a bitc-

"Miss Swan," Mr Banner called. "Welcome back" He said.

I smiled at him and sat down on my chair.

The rest of the vision then continued.

I headed to sit next to him and he lowered his hands as I came closer, but you could tell that he was holding his breath. I sat next to him and I quickly smelt my hair. I always took a shower so it smelt of strawberries. I could feel his glare on me all the time.

The vision stopped. Biology went by in a flash.

I didn't want to talk to anyone so I quickly ran out and headed to my car to go home.

But, of course Mike would be there leaning on my car.

I rolled my eyes as he came to me.

"So Bella... Before I had water thrown on me by Jessica, I wanted to ask you to assist me in the Winter Wonderland dance."

I sighed and he knew what I was going to say as his smile gingerly fell into a frown.

"Sorry Mike, I'm still recovering. You should ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you." I suggested.

Realization then hit Mike's face.

"Oh my god! I am so blind!" Mike breathed. "Thanks Arizona girl." He winked at me and he started running to Jessica I believe. I honestly thought that he was going to be crushed when I said no.

I arrived home and quickly went to my bed and then my phone rang. I so badly wanted to throw it at the wall and break it. I sighed and got up only to notice that Jessica was calling me. I picked up to be greeted with "Bella I love you so much! Thank you!" She screamed through the phone.

"So he asked you." I smiled.

"Yeah! Thank you so much Bella! You're truly amazing!"

She began to describe how he told her. She said she was walking with Angela and then Mike came up to her not only to the dance but to be his girlfriend and of course she said yes.

Lucky her.

I looked at the clock and realized that I was talking to Jess for fifty minutes. I made an excuse that I had tons of homework to do and she said bye and hung up. I laid in my bedroom that whole night just going through the visions I had. I then slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Who is he?

Chapter 3: Who is he?

"Bella!" I heard someone scream.

"Argh!" I woke up in terror.

"Bella!" Jacob jumped on my bed and hugged me. He felt... bulky.

"Jacob!" I smiled.

He released me. And then I noticed his makeover. He chopped off his long locks and morphed his body into a piece of meat. He must of worked out. I bit my lip.

"Wow, what happened to you?" I asked

"I joined the pack." He announced.

"Sam got to you huh"

"Yeh..." He paused "So..."

"So..."

"Do you want to come to my house after school? We need to catch up." He choked.

"Sure. I need a friend." I then nudged him on his muscled up arm. God he looked attractive.

"I'll let you get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs. I can drop you off to school." He smiled.

"Cool," I replied.

Jacob went and I went straight to my daily routine. When I finished I went down stairs to see Charlie.

"Hey Bells." He said. He didn't look at me. He had his head in a newspaper.

"Hey dad," I started "So were you the one that invited Jacob in the house?" I asked.

"Sure, he wanted to see you anyway." He put forth.

"Dad, next time don't let him come up to my room and wake me up in terror."

He laughed. "Sure thing Bells."

I went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye dad."

"Take care."

I went outside and saw Jacob.

"Where's the car?" I asked looking around.

"Car? Who said we need a car. I have a motorbike."

My jaw dropped as he said that. He moved his body and behind him was the bike.

"Jake... You're too young and fragile to be handling one of these."

"Oh please Bella." He huffed.

He went on the bike.

"You coming?" He asked.

I gulped and hopped on behind him. I put my arms around his body. He was so warm. It was like he was a heater instead of a human.

"Hold on tight" He said.

I closed my eyes the whole way. Afraid to open them.

"We're here Bella" He said.

I opened my eyes and he was right. I made it alive. I was proud at myself. I hopped off the bike.

"I'll pick you up later I guess."

"Bye Jake." I said.

"Bye" He then started the bike again and sped off.

Tyler came up to me.

"Who's that dude?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Jacob." I then ran away from him once again.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica shouted.

I smiled as I saw that she had her arms around Mike.

"Thanks Bella. Without you telling me about Jess, I would of never asked her."

I smiled.

"Eric still hasn't asked me yet." Angela exclaimed. She looked upset.

"Angela listen... You have to face your fears and ask him yourself. Screw tradition. It doesn't matter if the girl asks the boy first. If you love him, you should tell him. Find some courage in yourself." I proclaimed. Angela nodded.

The bell went and the lessons went by in a breeze. I didn't have any visions today. I figured that it was because of the medication I was on. I didn't take any today. I also knew an angel like that is only seen in your mind. There's no way beauty like that ever existed.

It was then lunch.

"Bella!" Angela screamed as she came rushing towards me. She then hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. She let go of me. "I faced my fears." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm proud of you Angela." I replied.

She smiled at me.

"So where's Edward and his family?" She asked me.

"Edward?" I said in confusion.

"Yes your boyfriend." Angela revealed.

How dare this guy – Edward, have the right to say that I'm his girlfriend! He had some nerve. I swear when I find this guy I'm going to give him a good punch.

"Where is he?" I said in anger.

"That's what I'm asking you." Angela stated. "Bella, why are you so angry?"

I looked at Angela. It was so obvious!

"Well let's see, a guy called Edward says that I'm his girlfriend for one." Angela just stared back at me. "What does he look like?!" I ordered.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Angela started to worry. "Edward Cullen is your boyfriend and you are his girlfriend. You guys are like soul mates." Angela announced.

Cullen. Edward Cullen. That was who Mike and Tyler were talking about.

"Angela I don't know what you're talking about."

I started to calm down a bit.

"Bella, are those meds making you lose your memory or something?" Angela asked.

"I'm sure I would remember if I had a boyfriend Angela." I let out.

"Oh I see... You broke up with him. Wow. But you guys were everything." Angela replied in shock.

"Dude?!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't say anything any more."

Before I could reply the bell rang.

"Bye Bella." Angela ran off.

Gym was torture. I was glad that the day was done, but I couldn't get out of my head what Angela said to me. Edward Cullen. Who was he?

"Hey Bells!" I heard a familiar husky voice say. Jake.

"Hey Jacob."

I hugged him.

"Ready to go?"

"Always."

I sat on the bike and we drove off to his house.

We were on the cliffs when I noticed that these shirtless guys were throwing themselves into the water below.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Jacob heard and he came to a sudden stop. I got off the bike and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Are they crazy!" I started panicking.

"Bella relax," Jacob said calmly.

"Relax! How can I relax! They are committing suicide!" I shot back.

"Bella, they are only cliff jumping." Jacob affirmed.

I relaxed a bit.

"You could of told me earlier." I muttered.

"Sorry," He simply said.

We then continued to his house. Once we arrived I said hi to everyone and Jacob took me out to the La Push beach for a walk.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yeh" I replied.

"Do you know who the Cullen's are?" I let out. I had to know if he knew. I couldn't keep it in.

Jacob looked at me in surprise.

"Um..." Jacob hesitated for a moment. "Why do you want to know." He gulped.

Something was up. I could sense it.

"Can you please answer my question?" I asked.

"Not until you answer mine."

I looked at him in surprise. Jacob shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, people keep saying to me that this jerk called Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. Once I find out who this guy is..." I put my hands into fists.

Jacob laughed.

"Well I will be glad to help you beat him up." Jacob laughed out.

"So you know them or what?"

"The Cullen's..." He started "They aren't allowed here Bella and they left."

"What?" Now I was seriously confused.

**Jacob's POV**

_Don't tell her. You'll blow everything. Edward's gone and she's all yours now. Don't blow it. _

The voice in my head was very convincing.

"Nothing Bella, just drop it." I warned.

"No Jacob! Tell me" She whined.

"I can't. It's a tribe secret."

"Well if you don't tell me... Someone will eventually." She grumbled. I started to panic when she said that. She was right. Someone will tell her. But not the fact that they were vampires. No one apart from the pack and Bella knew about that. Or should I say the old Bella.

"Bella... The Cullen's are not to be mentioned in this area..." I began to say.

"And why is that?" Bella asked.

"Because they are not what everyone thinks they are."

A little hint wouldn't hurt right? Those bloodsuckers were gone anyway. She wouldn't even find out what happened.

I'm a lucky guy I guess. The whole reason why the Cullen's left in the first place was because Jasper almost killed Bella when she got a paper cut at her party. Edward thought that leaving and erasing her mind of them ever existing is a way of protecting her. Jerk. If Edward didn't erase her mind, she would probably be locked in her room crying right now. Edward never understood why he couldn't read her mind, but be able to take away her memories from her. He always done the first one, but never done the second one to hardly anyone.

"Jacob... What are you talking about?" Bella asked. Her dark brown eyes always managed to make my heart melt.

"Bella..." I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her so badly, but knowing her, she would probably go after Edward.

"I can't say." I sighed.

"Why?" She said.

"Because you would be broke if you knew why."

She paused a moment. Her beauty always managed to distract me. She's so perfect.

"It's getting late. Can you take me home?" She asked.

Damn it. Now she didn't want to be with me. Screw me.

I nodded and took her home.

**Bella's POV**

When Jacob dropped me off I ran to my room and I felt tears coming up from my eyes. Why couldn't he tell me? Who was Edward Cullen?


	4. Hiking

Chapter 4: Hike

I woke up early that morning. All I could dream about was that boy. I felt like he was a part of me. I needed some time. Some time to think.

I glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning and I moaned. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I got up and looked out of my window. The sun was still hiding behind the clouds. Typical Forks weather. That's when the woods caught my attention. Maybe I should go hiking?

I took a shower and got dressed. I came downstairs to find Charlie sitting on the couch half asleep watching a football match. I sighed and turned off the TV and let Charlie be.

I went out the house and headed to the woods.

Once I stepped in, it was like I was transferred from a civilized human world, to a fairy tale.

The moss glistened, the trees towered over you, leaves were gracefully falling to the ground.

It was in a place filled with magic.

I hiked upwards and then I had a vision again.

Me and the boy were in the woods. He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes. Once I opened them he was gone.

My heart. It was shattered.

The vision stopped. I felt like a huge piece of me was taken from me.

I certainly stopped taking the medication and I was fine. Why am I still having these visions?

Who is he? Who is my angel?

I took in a deep breath and composed myself. I continued the hike. The skies got more lighter and clearer.

I had no idea were I was heading or what I was doing, but I kept hiking upwards.

I then reached a piece of huge land. The vegetation was dead. Everything was yellow.

I then had a vision again.

Me and that boy, we were here, but the vegetation was green. There was purple and white flowers in some places.

I was lying on the grass and so was the boy. We were looking at each other. My heart was racing. Then a brush of sunlight hit his face and then his face... It glittered. It was beautiful.

"Bella Swan?" A voice said.

I looked up to see a dark skinned man, with long hair in dreadlocks. He had crimson red eyes.

I started to panic.

"I didn't expect to find you here... All alone."

Then I saw him. The boy. He just came out of no where. He was standing next to that man. He then spoke "Don't be afraid."

His voice. His voice was so calming, so perfect, so charming. At the same time, even though he was really far away, it felt like he whispered that in my ear.

His body then faded away. No! Where did he go!

"I was here to visit the Cullen's, but they were not home. Where are they?" He asked.

Who are the Cullen's?! It's driving me insane not knowing who they are.

Then I saw the angel again. He was much more closer to me. I could just reach out and touch him, but I kept my hands to myself.

"Say that they are on a vacation and that they'll be back soon." His vision then disappeared in a puff of smoke, but I trusted him.

"They are on vacation... In Seattle. They'll be back soon." I replied with a shaky voice.

"But they left you here, all alone, unprotected..." He said with a grin. I felt like I was going to die.

I gulped. The next thing I knew was that he was right in my face. It happened in a blink of an eye and I felt like running away, but I couldn't. My body was frozen. In shock. How did he do that? He was so far away...

"Victoria would be mad at me killing you... But trust me... When you hear how she planned on murdering you... You wouldn't like it. Slow and painfully. I'll be fast I promise."

He was... He was going to kill me. I couldn't move. I wish I could, but I couldn't. I saw the boy behind the mans head one more time.

"Bella I'm sorry" He whispered. "I love you." His face was filled with regret, with pain, with loss.

My heart beated ten times as fast when he said he loved me.

I looked back in the murders eyes. He looked like he was ready to grab me by the throat. Then I heard it.

A huge growl. We both turned around to see these huge wolves coming towards us.

"I don't believe it..." The man whispered.

The wolves looked at us and the came racing towards us. This is it. This is my death. But I was wrong. They went after that other man. He was gone in a flash. His body was blurred as he was running extremely inhumanly fast. The wolves were also hot on their heals as they chased after him. But one of the wolves, they stopped and looked at me. I froze again. They looked at me in eyes filled with sorrow. Then he ran off... and so did I.

I ran as fast as I could back to my house.


	5. Day Out

Chapter 5: Day Out

"Dad!" I screamed as soon as I came in the house.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay!?" Charlie came rushing towards me.

"Wolves..." I gasped for breath "In the woods... Huge wolves," I was completely out of breath.

"Oh my god Bella... What were you doing in the woods?" Charlie replied

"Dad that's not the point!" I screamed.

"Wolves," He huffed.

"Huge wolves," I corrected.

"Okay Bella, I think you should lay off the medication for a while,"

He didn't believe me.

"Dad, I know what I saw... I haven't even took the medication today!" I shouted as I ran to my room.

Am I seeing thing? Am I crazy? What if Charlie is right?

I head a knock on my door.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," He started

"It's okay dad," I whispered looking away from him.

"So we're cool?" He asked

I chuckled.

"Yes dad," I replied.

"Well then..." He stood there awkwardly by my door.

I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Go on... watch the football match..." I justified.

"Oh you know me too well Bells," Charlie smiled and hugged me.

It wasn't long before he went and sat back down on the couch.

I was sitting there on my bedroom floor thinking about what happened. I remember I felt a huge bolt of adrenaline pumping through me before I saw the angel. I figured that if an rush of adrenaline allows me to see him, then I'm taking that risk.

I felt like this angel was my other half. My soul mate. My everything. I may not know him, but when you know, you know.

I climbed onto my bed and my mind was filled with questions:

Who is that angel?

Who are the Cullen's?

Who is Edward Cullen?

Who was that man?

Why are there wolves?

Why do I keep getting visions?

All these questions made me exhausted. My mind shut down as I went into my dreaming phase.

I was back in the dead place. The dead meadow. The man was in front of me. Ready to pounce. He was only in mid air when I had a vision.

I was in another piece of land. These people where playing baseball. I couldn't really see their faces, because like I said, my dreams are more blurred then my visions.

The game was interrupted by these three people with red eyes.

One was a woman with fiery red hair. Another was a man with long blonde hair then the other was that man I saw before. Their faces were easy to make out.

They were walking towards me and then the blonde one all a sudden came rushing towards me.

His mouth opened wide. He looked like he was going to bite me.

"Bella!" I heard a voice cry out.

They started to shake me, awakening me from my night mare.

"Charlie," I relaxed a bit.

"Bella, you were screaming... Are you okay?" He was concerned

"I'm fine... Just a silly nightmare," I croaked.

That night Charlie cradled me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning determined to see the angel again, but my plans were interfered with by Angela and Jessica.

They called me saying that they were going dress shopping for the Winter Wonderland dance.

They invited me to come. I said no, but they pleaded me to at least give my opinion about their dresses.

A little girl time might make me sane again.

"Bye Charlie."

I walked to my car noticing that the weather was a bit colder then yesterday.

I shivered and climbed into my truck.

I quickly put the heating on and headed to Port Angeles.

When I arrived at the dress shop Jessica and Angela already had tons of clothes gripped into their hands. It's going to be a long day.

I walked into the shop and Angela and Jessica praised me again.

"Hey Bella," They both said.

"Hey guys,"

"Bella, I know that you're not going to the dance, but at least have some fun and try on a few dresses..." Angela suggested.

"Me... In a dress...Not such a good look on me." I clarified.

"Oh come on Bella! Don't be such a whimp. This life is short and full of mysteries. Don't waste it." Jessica empathized.

"You guys are not going to drop this until I try on something." I sighed.

"Yep," They both said.

I rolled my eyes. You only live once.

"You might as well strut your stuff to Edward," Jessica joked.

Angela hit her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jessica whined.

Angela whispered something in her ear and Jessica's face dropped.

"No way! You broke up with 'the hair'" Jessica barked.

"Guys... I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about." I revealed.

Angela whispered something in Jessica's ear again.

"Oh fine! I won't mention him again," Jessica hissed at Angela.

"Wait no!" I pleaded. "Please... Tell me who Edward Cullen is. It's driving me insane," I begged.

"Uh... Bella... Are you feeling okay?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica please tell me," I queried.

"Well, Edward Cullen is or was your boyfriend..." Jessica started.

"He had adoptive siblings... Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. To be honest, they all looked related." Angela claimed.

"Anyway, one day you came to school and the next thing you know was that you two were dating! You always spent time together and you were so in love." Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, I think you must of hit your head really hard..." Angela said. "No one has heard from the Cullen's in ages now... From the moment you got knocked out no one has heard from them. Do you know where they are?"

"Oh forget Edward and the Cullen's! We are dress shopping!" Jessica declared.

I looked down at the floor trying to remember.

Why couldn't I remember!

Me, Angela and Jessica probably spent two hours looking for dresses.

Only one dress caught my eyes.

It was a royal blue strapless dress that flowed to your feet. It had black and white sequins attached to it's side with a snake like pattern. It looked flawless.

I looked over to Angela and Jessica who still had tons of dresses in their hands. I looked back at the blue dress and went into the dressing room.

I tried on the dress and looked at the mirror to my left side.

My jaw dropped. The dress was absolutely perfect. It was beautiful.

"Bella come out! Let me see!" I heard Jessica say.

I opened the door and both Angela and Jessica were stunned.

"Wow," They both said.

"It's beautiful." Angela said.

"It's immaculate." Jessica exposed.

"Thanks guys," I laughed.

"How much is it?" Jessica asked.

"Surprisingly fifty dollars." I replied

"Fifty! All my dresses are above two hundred! How did you find it!" Jessica asked.

"Well, if you looked at the sale section at the back of the store you would find tons of dresses around this price," I grinned.

"I'm jealous," Angela muttered.

"You can say that again." Jessica gritted her teeth.

I buyed the dress.

Angela choose out a baby blue dress whilst Jessica choose a hot pink dress that didn't really give her much coverage on the upper regions.

"Should we get dinner?" Jessica suggested.

"Dinner sounds nice," I said.

"Agreed" Angela said.

We headed to a small restaurant and we settled down on a table.

That's when another quick vision started.

I was sitting in this restaurant with the angel looking at me with eyes filled with protection and love.

"May I take your orders?" A waitress asked

"I'll take a salad," Angela said.

"Spaghetti," Jessica replied.

"Mushroom ravioli," I said.

"Hey haven't I seen your face around here before?" The waitress asked me.

I was about to say no, but then she said " Oh yeh! You were the girl that was with that delicious hunk of yours! Are you guys still dating?" She asked.

"Excuse me" Jessica interrupted. "Please can you get our orders ready, we don't want a cat fight here... Or do we?." Jessica squinted her eyes.

The waitress then ran off.

Moments later, another waitress came out with our dishes.

Me, Angela and Jessica had a real good time that night.

They dropped me off to my house at around eight. I went to my room and completed my assignments and then went to sleep. And I went to sleep happy.


	6. Figured

Chapter 6: Figured

When I woke up on Monday something felt different.

I looked out the window to see everywhere was covered with snow.

I groaned.

I still got dressed and headed to my car.

I knew that I had to drive carefully today.

I outside to be hit in the face by coldness. And since ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated, I slipped and landed straight on my bottom.

I rolled my eyes and gently lifted my self up.

I headed to my car.

Once I arrived at school and got out the car I realized that Charlie had put snow chains on my tires, no wonder I didn't have any trouble.

I looked around and then a vision made it's way through my mind. A vision that I can not forget.

I was getting something out my bag and then I heard a horn assisted by tires screeching, I turned around to see a blue van sliding towards me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Then I felt a pair of arms push me down to the floor and a large thud. I opened my eyes and I saw the angel. He stopped the van. He pushed it away with his hand. The angel kept staring at me, but as soon as the screams of the students rose he got up and left.

"Hey Bella,"

I turned around to see Tyler walking towards me.

"Hey Tyler," I replied.

"Lovely weather we're having," Tyler spat on the ground.

"Ew Tyler!"

He laughed.

"Well you know that I hate snow ever since what happened a few weeks ago..."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh come on Bells! Don't act stupid ,"

I still kept my expression.

"Do you really want me to remind you,"

I nodded.

"Well, I almost crushed you with my van,"

Oh my god... Did he just say that.

"The blue van?" I asked.

"Yes," Tyler replied.

Realization then hit my face. Those visions... They were all real. Everything was real! The angel is real.

"I'm glad we didn't lose you Bella," He paused for a while. "I'm kind of lucky that Edward pushed you out of the way," Tyler revealed.

My heart pounded so fast. Edward. The angel is called Edward. Edward Cullen.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yeh Edward," Tyler heard.

"Do you know where he is Tyler?" I asked.

"No. No one does... I thought you did," Tyler said.

"They just vanished," another voice said. It was Mike.

"Which is strange. I mean the sun isn't even out..." Tyler laughed.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"The Cullen's apparently go hiking when ever it's sunny... Me and Tyler on the other hand think that they are all vampires," Mike joked.

"I still think they are! I mean they have pale skin, they don't come out in the sunlight, I don't think they ever ate in the cafeteria, they never touch or speak to anyone apart from Bella." Tyler jeered.

The cafeteria... I remember in one of my visions I saw four people before Edward came in. They must have been Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. The people Angela said to me.

It was all making sense.

"I'm glad they are gone! Edward didn't deserve you," Mike said.

When he said that anger rushed inside me. I then gave him a good slap across the left cheek.

"No one talks about Edward like that." I hissed through my teeth.

Tyler started laughing

"Geez Bella," Mike said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Looks like Bella's back," Tyler said.

I then stormed off.

Lessons went by fast. I figured that it was only because I was day dreaming a lot about my angel.

I avoided everyone at lunch by sitting alone in corner in the deserted library. No one hardly came in here so - best hiding place.

Biology was my last period. I walked in and sat down and another vision started again.

Edward Cullen gold eyes were on me.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen... You must be Isabella Swan?"

The vision ended.

When I heard his voice again, I had goosebumps all over me. It wasn't like he was talking, it was like he was singing.

His calm, soft, amazing voice.

When school finished I went home and felt a need of finding out where Edward and his family are living. I needed to.

I thought that if a rush of adrenaline is what it takes for me to see him, then so be it.

I remembered when I went around Jacob's place that those guys were jumping off a cliff. That must make me see Edward. A rush of danger.


	7. Adrenaline

Chapter 7: Adrenaline

The next day I woke up with so much excitement in me. The snow had cleared up and the sun was out.

I grabbed my keys and ran out the house.

I drove to the cliff and hiked until I was right on the edge.

"Don't do this," A faint whisper said.

I looked to my side to see that it was him. Edward.

"Edward," I began to say,

"Bella, please..." Edward pleaded.

"Will you come back?" I asked.

Edward stayed silent. I looked back to the water.

"Please Bella, you promised..." He said.

"Promised what?" I asked

and then I had a vision.

I was back in the woods with Edward in front of me.

"Before I leave promise you won't do anything reckless," He said.

I didn't say anything, I just looked back at him in shock. He then kissed my forehead and left.

The vision ended.

"I didn't promise anything," I said.

"Bella!" I heard a husky voice scream.

I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me. He stopped until he was a few feet away from me with his hands up.

"Come to me," He whispered as he put on of his hands out.

I looked back at the water. Edward was still with me.

"Listen to him Bella," Edward said.

"You won't stay with me any other way," "I don't want a life without you," I whispered.

Okay so I admit, this sounded more of an suicide attempt then a fun time, no wonder Jake was freaked out.

I walked right to the edge.

"Bella! Please don't do this," I heard Jacob shout.

"I love you Edward," I whispered.

I then leaped off the cliff.

A rush of adrenaline pumped through me. I was so scared, but the fright made the experience even more better.

I then sliced through the freezing cold water.

I then noticed that my whole body felt like I was being electrocuted. I couldn't move anything, I was paralysed. Stupid freezing water. I was also running out of oxygen. I was going to die.

Then Edward appeared next to me. His face in regret. That's when I was pulled out of the water.

I reached the surface and took in a deep breath of oxygen.

"Bella what were you thinking!" Jacob screamed.

His bare chest was pressed up against mine and his arms were around me.

He was so warm, it made me feel better.

Jacob dragged me out of the water to the shore. He had tears in his eyes.

"Bella..."

"Jacob I'm fine," I assured him."

"Why... Why would you do that," He was shaking.

"I wanted to know how it would feel like," I replied.

He chuckled a small chuckle.

"You scared the life out of me," He said.

"Yeh what ever." I rolled my eyes.

He then took my hands into his.

"Bella..." He started.

Oh god he wasn't going to -

"Bella, I love you so much... If I lost you," He shivered and then sighed "Bella... I'm in love with you,"

Before I could reply, his lips crashed against mine.

I pushed him off.

I couldn't even look at him and I ran off despite his protests.

He kissed me! He actually kissed me!

No... I just couldn't... No.

I ran back to my house and closed the door.

I had two hours to get ready for school.

I put the events behind me and got ready.

I took a shower, dried my hair, put subtle make up on and dressed myself into dark blue jeans and a dark green blouse.

I went out the house and then I saw Jacob again.

"Bella please wait," He started.

I went inside the truck and locked the doors. I then started the engine and went leaving him deserted on the driveway.

I got out my car to notice a difference in the car park.

A yellow porche was parked four lanes above mine. All the boys were drooling over it.

"Looks like one of the Cullen's is back," Jessica said to me.

Then I saw the pixie haired girl get out of her car. She was so beautiful as she danced her way out the car.

"Oh it's Alice," Jessica was surprised.

Then Alice's eyes set on me. It was that girl I saw in my vision.

She then walked towards me.

"Looks like your best friend is coming towards you, I'll leave." Jessica said as she went to Angela.

"Bella," I heard a voice say.. No sing. I looked in front of me and Alice stood there her gold eyes in disbelief.

A vision of her and me shopping entered my mind. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Wait, you remember me?" She whispered to me.

What did she mean.

"Look, if you don't mind can we just skip school for today? We need to talk."

"You're not going to rape me right?" I joked.

She laughed. "Let's go," She said to me.

We walked to her porche and sped out of school. The car ride was filled with awkward silence. We went through the woods, and that's when I got a little scared.

Where was this girl I barely knew taking me?

Then we arrived to a house in the middle of no where.

It was covered in glass and wood.

Then I had a vision again.

Me and Edward went inside that house together, I met his family and saw his huge house.

The vision stopped.

"You coming in?" Alice asked.

I nodded as I stepped in.


	8. Explanation

Chapter 8: Explanation 

The place was just as I saw in my vision. It was magnificent, as well as well decorated.

Alice dragged me to the couch and we sat down.

Alice had a worried expression.

"Well this is awkward," I blurted out.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

I stayed silent. I did, but I didn't... If I told her I had visions, she'll probably think of me as a freak.

"Bella?" She waited for an answer

"Not really," I mumbled quietly.

"Have you been having vision?" She asked.

"H-h-how did you know" I stammered

"Well, if you had your memory back, then you would of known," She raised an eyebrow at me.

Then I had another vision.

Me and Edward were under a tree as the rain kept pouring down.

"Alice can see the future, and I can read minds, as well as erase them." Edward explained to me.

The vision stopped.

"You see the future." I gasped.

"Yes, good," She said. "How strange..." She paused for a while. "When Edward whips someone's mind, he takes every memory he wants, he told me he took everything of you and us..." She stopped as she thought.

"I've seen things..." I revealed.

Alice's gold eyes then flickered to mine.

"In some certain places I am, I have visions of things that have taken place," I said.

"How? I mean how can you do that? You're supposed to not even remember us?" Alice said astonished.

"I guess I'm gifted," I smirked.

She laughed.

"Have you heard from him?" I asked.

She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Edward is hunting down Victoria for now," Alice said.

"Is Victoria that woman with the vibrant red hair?" I asked.

Alice's eyes went wide open.

"Amazing... The fact that you can remember. I've never seen anything like it," Alice smiled.

"She's after me isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes... I don't know if you remember, but you were hunted down by a vampire tracker called James. His mate was Victoria. We killed James, but Victoria disappeared."

I had a vision of myself and James in my childhood ballet studio. He picked me up like a rag doll and threw me at a mirror. My head started bleeding and then I felt a huge pain on my leg and saw James standing on my leg crushing it. I shrieked in pain. Then something grabbed James and flung him to the other side. Edward. James and Edward had a battle, but James got the upper hand and came to me and bit my wrist. I felt my whole body on fire. Edward then flung James off me again and then Alice came with the others and ripped James's head off and threw it into fire. That's when I blacked out.

I shivered and I was brought back to reality. I looked down at my wrist and saw two crescent shaped marks opposite each other. I touched it. It was a few degrees cooler than the rest of my body.

"He bit me..." I was confused.

"Yes," Alice took my wrist in her hands. I shivered at how cold her skin was then I had another vision.

I was in my room, researching something, then the word Vampire came across my screen.

I snapped out of it.

"You're a..."

"Vampire," Alice finished.

I felt my heart speed up.

"You're not going to-" I was cut off.

"No, we're 'vegetarians' remember. We drink the blood of animals," Alice laughed.

I felt my body calm down.

"What brings you here Alice?" I asked.

Her face was serious again.

"I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff! I thought you died! Bella how could you! What about Charlie!" She shrieked at me.

"I was cliff jumping, it was fun" I replied.

"Bella... I saw that your body froze as you hit the water. I didn't see you survive... And what's that god awful wet dog smell?" Alice wrinkled her nose at me.

"I got pulled out of the water by Jacob..."

"Jacob?" Alice burrowed her eyebrows.

"Jacob black. He's in the Quliete tribe," I said.

"Bella," Alice started. "Werewolves are not good company," Alice said.

"Werewolves?"

"Yes werewolves. Those filthy mutts hunt down our kind and kill us," Alice revealed.

No wonder I saw the wolves in the woods. That man! He was a vampire.

"But... How comes you aren't on their menu," I gulped at the thought of them killing the Cullen's.

"We have a treaty... If my family crosses their land, or ever kills a human, they can come after us," Alice said.

"Oh,"

"I've missed you," Alice cried. She got up and hugged me.

"So have I," I laughed


	9. Visit

Chapter 9: Visit 

"Edward has been through hell," Alice sighed.

"Why did he leave in the first place?" I asked in curiosity .

"Look at the piano," Alice hinted.

I looked to were she was nodding to. There was a huge piano on the floor, it had been crushed by something.

Then my vision started.

I was in this house, the whole family watching me as I was opening an envelope. I accidentally cut my finger and blood started to ooze out.

"Paper cut," I whispered.

Then all a sudden the boy with the curly blonde hair came charging toward me with his teeth exposed.

I was then flung to a wall, I also bashed into glass as well - making another cut appear on my arm.

Edward then pushed the blonde one and he was flung onto the piano.

"Oh," I was lost for words.

"That's why he left. He wants to protect you." Alice mumbled. "Jasper is deeply sorry by the way," She said.

I took in a deep breath.

"It's fine," I smiled back "Can I see him? Can I see Edward?" I asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and huffed.

"You might as well, he's been missing you like crazy," Alice said.

Joy spread through out my body. I was going to see him. I was going to see my angel.

Me and Alice went inside her porche.

"Where have you guys been staying?" I asked.

"With the Denali coven in Alaska, we were going to leave until we found a new place, but I guess were moving back to Forks soon," Alice smiled at me as she sped through the roads.

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Alice..."

"Yes?"

"Is this a good idea?" I asked biting my lip

"Oh, you have no idea," Alice smirked.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"My lips are shut, besides, you'll see soon,"

I moaned.

It took a good few hours until we reached our destination.

I got out the car and saw their house. It was so... huge.

I gulped.

"Don't be scared," Alice winked at me.

"Wait! I want to make this a surprise!" Alice squealed.

She explained the plan and I began to get nervous.

We walked in the house and I heard someone say "Alice?" It was a soft male's voice.

I heard footsteps come towards us and there stood a man with blonde hair and golden eyes.

His eyes flickered to mine. He was in shock.

A vision then started for him.

He was Edward's dad and he was a doctor.

"Bel-"

"Shut up!" Alice hissed back.

Carlisle put a smirk on his face. It was like he knew what Alice had planned.

He grabbed Alice's hands and went to the living room.

"Hey Alice," A bunch of voices said in unison.

"Hey guys," Alice had a bundle of happiness in her voice.

My heart pounded faster and someone seemed to notice.

"Alice is someone here?" A females voice said.

"You can come in now..." Alice said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I stepped into the room.

"Bella!" I heard a husky voice scream.

His arms were around me in a flash. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and opened my eyes as he put me down.

I was hopping it was Edward, but it wasn't. In fact it was his brother. The big giant body builder Emmet.

I felt a cold hand on my arm and looked to my side to see Esme.

Alice had described to me what everyone looked like, so I had no trouble knowing whose who.

"I'm so glad you're back," She hugged me tightly.

Then I heard someone huff, Rosalie.

"Just ignore her," Emmet whispered into my ear.

"Ah, so this is Bella," An unfamiliar face came in sight. She had blonde curly hair and her face was so small, a bit like Alice.

"I'm Tanya, I've heard so much about you," She smiled "I'm glad Edward has you," She winked at me.

"This is Kate and Irina," Tanya looked to her side where they were standing.

They were both blonde as well.

"My sisters," She said.

They were in front of me in a flash.

"Hello Bella," They both said.

I smiled.

I then noticed a straight figure in the corner of the room. It was Jasper. Looking at me with apology in his face.

"You're forgiven Jasper, it's fine," I assured him.

He nodded and smiled back at me, not daring to move.

I noticed that they were the only people in the room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's out hunting with Carmen and Eleazar. They should be back in a few minutes," Carlisle said.

This was it. I was going to meet Edward.


	10. Edward

Chapter 10: Edward

A few minutes went by when I heard footsteps coming in.

Alice escorted me to my position.

I hid behind the kitchen door.

I heard people come in. Everyone else was giggling.

"What's going on?" A females voice said. It must have been Carmen.

"Nothing," They all said.

"What is that beautiful scent?" A males voice said. It wasn't Edward's voice. It was Eleazar.

"Flowers?" Alice suggested.

Then footsteps came closer to me, my heart pounded so fast and I could feel that I was blushing.

Everyone must of heard it. So embarrassing.

The door gently opened and the person stepped inside the kitchen.

It was him. It was my angel. It was Edward.

He was even more beautiful in real life.

His body was muscular, but lean. His hair was different shades of brown and red.

He still hadn't noticed me. And thank god he didn't, I was frozen on the spot gushing over his back.

"The scent is very familiar," His voice was so calm, so soft.

"Turn around Edward," Alice said.

My body was heating up. I heart was losing it.

Edward turned around and he then saw me.

He stood there, his eyes popping out and a face full of shock.

I was probably looking at him the same way.

He was so perfect. He was amazingly inhumanly perfect.

He was so worn out though, his face was a shade of grey, not white like the others. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was going through a difficult time. But he still looked like an angel.

"Bella," He whispered.

I stood there, not daring to move, I was so distracted by him. Everything about him was... wow.

In a blink of an eye, he closed the kitchen door and held my hands.

I bolt of electricity rushed through me.

He was mine. This was really happening. No visions. Nothing. It was real.

"Bella," He whispered again as he stroked my hair.

"My Bella, you have no idea what effect you have on me," He whispered in my ear.

His cool breath hit against my skin.

I was lost in his presence.

He smelt so good.

"I love you!" I cried as I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him in.

I heard him chuckle. I held him even more tighter.

"You remember," He mumbled into my ear.

"You're powers don't have a full effect on me Cullen," I laughed.

He released me, but put his hands around my waist, our bodies still touching.

"How?" His eyebrows furrowed

"I kept getting visions in places that we have had history in," I said.

"You never fail to impress me," He said.

His colour was returning. Joy was in his golden eyes.

He then leaned in closer to me and then our lips collided.

It was passionate and full of love.

We spent a good amount of time like that.

I didn't want to stop, but the fact that I needed oxygen was getting annoying.

Edward then realised I was human and parted our lips, he rested his forehead on my forehead as I gasped for air.

He chuckled.

"Bella..." He said.

"Yes,"

"I think it's time to give your memory back," He winked at me.

"I think that's a good idea," I smiled.

He laughed.

Then I felt them flowing in.

Every moment, every memory I had of him. Everything.

They were flooding back in.

I opened my eyes as it finished.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you," He said.

And with that our lips clashed together.

I felt complete.

He was the one I want. I want to spend forever with him.

Forever.


End file.
